


Best Part (of Me)

by missrightxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrightxx/pseuds/missrightxx
Summary: “Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms” Chanyeol sings together, two voices on Kyungsoo’s ears as he sways with Chanyeol, his eyes filling up with  tears, his heart  constricting, as if it’s going to burst anytime.Although I never knew you were the someone waiting for me, you were always the best thing I knew I needed.





	Best Part (of Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Song For You  
> Self-Prompt SFY422 Ed Sheeran - Perfect
> 
>  
> 
> First I'd like to thank all the mods for running this fic fest, thank you so much for being patient with me, you guys are angels.  
> Also thanks to my beta Ana, you know I love you <3
> 
> Writing this was really fun, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing!

 

December 31, 2018

 

The light filtering through the curtains of the windows makes Kyungsoo stir awake, squirting his eyes against the sudden light.

He turns to his right, and sure enough, Chanyeol is there, brown eyes blown wild, the light making them shine, highlighting its color.

Chanyeol looks really beautiful like this, ethereal. Kyungsoo loves this Chanyeol he thinks as he cards his fingers through the taller man's hair watching his eyelashes flutter as he blinks slowly.

 

Kyungsoo is so used to this, waking up to find Chanyeol watching him sleep, he asked him once, why he did that, Chanyeol said it's because of all Kyungsoo's look this was his favorite, because it's when he got to see the real Kyungsoo, face all relaxed and free of worries.

 

Kyungsoo called him creepy but the pleasant warm on his heart and the blush on his face told the truth.

Chanyeol leaned in kissing him softly on the lips, just a featherlight touch.

“What are you thinking about so hard?” He asked smoothing out the creases between his thick eyebrows.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says, fingers stroking his cheeks down his jaw, stopping beneath it on his pulse point, feeling the life of his lover increase as Chanyeol keeps staring at him.

 

Chanyeol kisses him again, cupping his neck to bring him close as he swept his tongue inside Kyungsoo's mouth, mapping all the corners as if he doesn't know them by heart now.

 

Kyungsoo kisses him back just as fervently, pouring all his love into the kiss because it's impossible to keep it locked inside his heart.

 

He kisses Chanyeol, their lips brushing and tongues moving in a languid dance, hands clasping tightly on Chanyeol's hair, tugging to hear his husband moan, guttural voice sounding restrained by the lack of use.

 

They part for air, breathing in deeply. Kyungsoo opens his eyes slowly to Chanyeol's eyes already staring at him. He can't help but smile adoringly at him.

“We should get up to get things ready for tonight,” Kyungsoo says lowly, voice just above a whisper as to not disrupt the silence created inside their bubble.

 

“Nooo,” Chanyeol rolling away from him, making a human burrito with the blanket at the same time leaving Kyungsoo warm body exposed to the air of the room.

 

He shivers as the cold air hits his bare thighs but takes the opportunity to rise, because if it depends on Chanyeol they'll spend all day on bed and Kyungsoo can't afford that. Since this year he'll be the host of their friend's annual gathering at New Year's party.

He leaves Chanyeol to brush his teeth and wash his face, the older still whining for him to come back.

 

***

May 2010

 

It was late May when Kyungsoo met Chanyeol. The full springtime made the Cherry blossoms full and beautiful, its petals falling down making the path on the university campus all pinky.

 

The older man bumped into Kyungsoo sending him toppling to the ground, his glasses landing a few feet away from him.

 

Really clichê, right?

 

It was not love at first sight though. Kyungsoo too pissed off to even acknowledge Chanyeol properly and the other man too scared of Kyungsoo's glare to do something.

 

Later on, Kyungsoo found out Chanyeol was really popular all around the Campus, and it seemed that all the places Kyungsoo went, the taller man would be. It was strange since their classes where really apart from each other, with only the library in between.

 

Chanyeol was 20 and Kyungsoo 19 at the time, Kyungsoo was on his second year of studying Biology and Chanyeol was majoring in Composition.

 

They bumped into each other again at the dormitory's kitchen, where Kyungsoo found out Chanyeol also lived, a floor above him.

Chanyeol also apologized for what happened the other day, Kyungsoo got surprised because he remembered him at all.

They made some kind of friendship after Kyungsoo cooked for them both, Chanyeol was absolutely terrible at cooking. After that Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo everywhere. The smaller man just didn't seem capable of escaping him. Not that Kyungsoo made any effort for it.

 

***

 

December 31, 2018

 

By the time, Chanyeol emerged from their room, barefoot and shirtless, Kyungsoo had the breakfast ready.

 

Kyungsoo chided him for not wearing anything, getting up to fetch a recently washed sweater he left on the couch and dressing Chanyeol in it.

 

When Kyungsoo sat to eat breakfast Chanyeol was smiling, pleased with himself, Kyungsoo knows he secretly likes when he got all mother like on him. Chanyeol was just an overgrown child after all. A 28-year-old, but still a kid.

 

“I'm going out to run some errands after this okay?” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol, watching as he munched on his breakfast like a starved man, making him chuckle at Chanyeol's antic.

 

Kyungsoo waited for him to finish before taking out the dishes to the sink.

 

“I'll be on the studio,” Chanyeol announced as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist, swinging them from side to side.

Kyungsoo splashed some suds at him laughing at his indignant Yelp.

 

“Let go of me. I have to finish these, also haven't you finished the song you were writing?” Kyungsoo asks, head turning slightly to his right where Chanyeol's is perched.

 

“Yes,” He says, nosing around Kyungsoo's neck, lips brushing over a hickey he made last night, “But I also got inspired last night.” He says locking eyes with Kyungsoo, making a shiver run down his spine.

 

“Right,” Kyungsoo says turning back front and closing the tap.

 

He dries his hands before turning back around to face his husband, hands coming up to wrap around Chanyeol's chin, getting on tiptoes to kiss him.

It's been years but Kyungsoo and Chanyeol still work like magnets, it seems like every time they're on the same room they floor to each other.

 

“Alright, I have to go,” Kyungsoo says detaching himself from him. “Don't lose track of time, please.”

 

“Alright, alright, don't worry,” Chanyeol says turning back to lock himself in his studio. Once he's there he can go on for hours, invested on his music and surface just when he's finished or starved.

 

Kyungsoo gives him one last kiss before going out.

 

***

February 14, 2011

 

Kyungsoo's waiting outside the cafe where he agreed to met Chanyeol, the crisp air makes his eyes burn, the other part of his that's exposed since he's all wrapped up in a scarf and a beanie.

 

Chanyeol doesn't take long though, and soon enough he sees him jogging in his direction.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol says, a little out of breath puffs of white coming out of his mouth with every word. “Sorry for the lateness.”

 

“Nah, it's fine,” Kyungsoo says pushing his glasses back in place. He takes the red tulip from behind himself presenting the flower to Chanyeol.

 

He blushed as the other looks at the flower and back up at him, smiling softly and tucking the flower behind his ear.

 

Kyungsoo loves flowers, that's why he's majoring in Biology, so on their first date, he gave Chanyeol a Buttercup. On their second date, he gave him pink carnations and has been doing so since them.

 

He doesn't think Chanyeol ever searched the meaning behind the flowers, but it doesn't make him less nervous about gifting the other this one.

 

“I also have a valentine gift for you, but it's back in my dorm,” Chanyeol said scratching his cheek in a shy manner.

Kyungsoo eyes widened, looking up at Chanyeol.

 

“You didn't have to get me anything.” He mumbled.

 

“Uh, I didn't get you anything,” Chanyeol says, ears reddening and Kyungsoo is sure isn't because it's cold.

 

“O-kay, let's get it then?” Kyungsoo says already walking towards the taller man's apartment.

 

Chanyeol went out of the dorm for this year since he's graduating and it's just a matter of time before he has to move out anyway.

 

Upon arriving at his apartment Chanyeol went straight to the room he used as a studio, Kyungsoo following him, making himself at home.

 

He sat on the black couch and watching as Chanyeol does something or another.

 

The older man calls for him when he's ready. His big earphones for him to take.

Kyungsoo puts on and soon enough a guitar playing starts followed by Chanyeol thick voice.

 

Kyungsoo listens attentive, the lyrics running through his mind and engraving itself on his heart.

 

By the time it finishes Kyungsoo's eyes are moist with unshed tears as he lifts his head and looks up at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol looks nervous, eyes moving in every direction but at Kyungsoo's face, hands clasped together in front of himself, looking so small like this.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't like it one bit. Chanyeol is never like this. He gets up from his chair kneeling in front of him on the couch, like this they're the same height.

 

“Hey,” he whispers, hands coming up to his face, stroking his cheek slowly.

 

“You wrote that for me?” Kyungsoo asks, voice coming out raspy with all the emotions he's feeling right now, it is as if he's going to burst by the amount of love he has for this man.

 

Chanyeol leans into his palm, nodding his head.

 

At this Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, eyes closing tightly.

 

“So, you love me?” He asks “Enough to share your home?” he opens his eyes to see Chanyeol's own staring back intently at him.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know who loves first just feel their lips pressing together and tongues wrapping around each in other in a fierce battle.

 

Chanyeol detaches their lips, breathing hard, he looks into Kyungsoo's eyes, those dark brown eyes that seem to know all his secret.

“I want you to move in with me,” He says, smiling after as if he finally let go of a heavy burden.

 

He looks like he really thought about it, and the thing with their relationship is that they both already reached that point where they look like old couples.

 

Their friends always tease them about it, because they rather stay in house cooking and watching tv than partying and Kyungsoo is just 20 for fuck’s sake.

 

But with them is just like this, Kyungsoo just knows they were meant to be. They reached fast that point in their relationship that they're not impulsed by a blazing fire capable of burning entire forests and devastate everything in its way, but more of a fireplace fire. that one meant to keep warm inside and coldness outside. Yes, that warm, fuzzy feeling of coming home to someone you love.

 

So Kyungsoo doesn't hesitate before agreeing, eyes moist as he looks at this man he loves so much.

 

“I’d love that.”

 

***

 

Moving day is a mess, they just can't agree on who's going to give up something to give space to the other’s things but by night they finally have hauled all Kyungsoo's things to the 3rd floor and are sprawled out on the floor.

 

“If I asked you, hypothetically, to marry me, would you say yes?” Chanyeol's asks, whispering and looking at the ceiling.

 

Kyungsoo nudges his feet until he looks at him. He smiles softly “When you ask me Chanyeol I'll definitely say yes.”

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says gulping, averting his eyes to the ceiling again. “Okay” he repeats, this time a tiny smile adorning his face.

 

Eventually, he does ask Kyungsoo, two years later on the rooftop of their building, kneeling in front of Kyungsoo with a red tulip.

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at that looking at flower and back at Chanyeol's face.

 

“I thought I'd look it up, the meaning, you know.” and he's blushing so hard his ears are a lovely pink. “I figured you were sure about us way before I realized that.”

 

He looks up at Kyungsoo face, eyes brimming with million emotions at once the most prominent one being adoration and it's something that still overwhelmed Kyungsoo, the intensity of it.

 

“It's time I say I love you too, don't you think?”

 

Kyungsoo's only answer is tackling him to ground and kissing him hard.

 

That night Kyungsoo rides him with only a few stars visible in the city as witnesses of their act. And later again, with Kyungsoo on his back, thinking as Chanyeol rocked their bodies slowly but fiercely, that the beauty of the stars hold nothing on Chanyeol's pleasured face - hairs falling into his eyes as he struggles to keep his eyes opened and focused on Kyungsoo because his blissed out face is one of the most beautiful things in the world according to the taller man.

***

 

August 2014

 

“Are you excited for our wedding?” Chanyeol asks trailing kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck to his collarbones, leaving red marks on his path.

 

“Of course - _aah_ ” Kyungsoo cuts himself off with a long moan as Chanyeol sweeps his tongue on his erected nipple. “Of course I am, I’m more excited for others things though,” Kyungsoo said taking Chanyeol's face in his hands and bringing him in for a kiss.

 

The trick worked for a second as Chanyeol got distracted with Kyungsoo’s tongue running through his teeth, his lower lip caught between Kyungsoo’s lips as the smaller man sucked on it making his dick twitch on his pants. It almost worked, but Chanyeol was a man on a mission.

 

“I want you to wear a white suit,” Chanyeol says between sucking a hickey on Kyungsoo's thighs, he loves those thighs.

 

“ _Hmm_ ” Kyungsoo sucks in a breath as Chanyeol’s head comes close to his dick that’s painfully hard, head was swollen and red. “I already told you no,” He gasps trying to get Chanyeol where he wants it most but the little devil just keeps mouthing at his thighs to his hip bone and back.

 

He stops, head coming up to look at Kyungsoo, the other male involuntary whimpering at the loss of contact. “Why not?” He asked, more likely whined.

 

“I don't look good on white.”

 

“But you do!” Chanyeol says going back to mouth at Kyungsoo's thighs, hand finally coming up to wrap at the base of his lover's cock, stroking slowly up and down the shaft, fingering the wet tip.

 

“I don't- _shit_ ” Kyungsoo cusses. “I'm not the bride, I shouldn't wear white,” Kyungsoo says thrusting up to make Chanyeol pick up his pace, it’s futile though, it seems like Chanyeol is in no hurry.

 

Chanyeol keeps stroking him, Kyungsoo’s cock fully erected now, the sight very arousing for Chanyeol, whos still on his briefs, cock pushing painfully against the waistband os his underwear. He fumbles on the bedside table, making a triumphant “aha” when his hands find the lube, spreading some on his fingers and circling Kyungsoo’s rim with a wet finger.

 

He thrusts one finger in, watching as Kyungsoo exhales, not quite bothered but far from satisfied. Chanyeol pushes a second finger in, face trained hard on Kyungsoo’s every reaction, drinking in the sight on his eyes wide shut, open mouth as he emits those little sounds Chanyeol loves so much to hear.

 

Chanyeol pushes in a third finger watching as Kyungsoo rides his fingers, hips thrusting down while Chanyeol thrust up, creating a fast pace that seems to please him.

 

He kisses him then, capturing Kyungsoo lips between his own and biting until they’re red and puff. Chanyeol thrusts his tongue on his mouth, rolling their tongues together in a rapid pace to match his fingers.

 

Chanyeol knows he hit that spot when Kyungsoo is no longer able to keep up with the kiss, moaning out loud, hands gripping Chanyeol's shoulders, his bitten nails leaving a mark where they’re pressing on his skin.

 

He purposely misses that place when he thrusts his finger in again, opting for shallow thrusts. Chanyeol kisses him on the neck again, mouth stopping on Kyungsoo’s ear lob to suck. “Why are you so against the idea of white suits?” Chanyeol rasped against his ear, watching Kyungsoo shudder.

 

Kyungsoo’s hand tighten around his shoulder, and just as he turns his head to Chanyeol to answer him the taller man brushes his prostate again cutting off whatever argument he was going to use.

 

Kyungsoo bites back a moan as Chanyeol keeps playing with him, riling him up.

 

“Why you want it so much?’ He asks, they have been having this conversation for a while and Kyungsoo it’s strictly against wearing white on his wedding. Chanyeol, however, is very set on the idea and it proves as he keeps pushing Kyungsoo towards the edge but when he’s almost there he stops, slowing down his pace.

 

“Don’t you think we’d be gorgeous?” Chanyeol purred on his ear, circling Kyungsoo’s erected nipple as the younger makes a strangled noise at the touch. “You would look so good, in all with your black hair and wide eyes.” Just saying it makes Chanyeol’s heart constrict as if is going to stop at any time. He is so in love with this man, he can’t wait to marry him.

 

Chanyeol extracts his finger, leaving Kyungsoo feeling empty and clenching around nothing.

He rapidly rides himself of his underwear putting some lube on his cock. Chanyeol strokes himself, groaning as he finally alleviates some of the pressure on his dick.

 

Kyungsoo leans on his elbows to see it better, watching hungrily as Chanyeol \takes off his underwear, his cock hitting his abdomen, rock hard and flushed at the tip, anticipating what is to come next. When the taller man turns to him, eyes taking over Kyungsoo's naked form sprawled on the bed, hair a total mess thanks to Chanyeol’s eager hands and red marks scattered through his torso and legs.

 

He keeps jerking himself –watching Kyungsoo watching him. “Do you want this?” Chanyeol asks hands moving up down languidly, eyes never veering off Kyungsoo’s face as he the smaller man looks at his hands working on himself.

 

Chanyeol sees him nods, tutting “Ah-ah, use your voice baby.” He slows down his movements, too excited he might come just from the sight of Kyungsoo eating him with his eyes.

 

He leans down to kiss him, lips stopping just short of connecting, their breaths mingling as Kyungsoo inhales and Chanyeol exhales. The smaller makes to chase his lips but Chanyeol draws back a little. “Tell me, what do you want Kyungsoo?” He licks his lips, just to see Kyungsoo’s pupils dilate, whimpering as he tries to kiss Chanyeol again just for the man to dodge.

 

“Please Chanyeol, fuck me, please.” Kyungsoo whines, purposely lowering his voice because he knows the effect it has on Chanyeol, two can play at this game.

 

It’s effective because Chanyeol instantly pulls him in for a kiss, teeth clashing as they roughly grab at each other, desperately pulling closer.

 

Chanyeol pulls on a condom, lining himself at Kyungsoo’s entrance, the tip of his dick pushing against Kyungsoo’s rim, he stops though looking down at Kyungsoo. “Let’s use white suits on our wedding, please?”

 

Kyungsoo groans, clawing at Chanyeol’s chest to get him to move.

 

“Please?”

 

Sighing Kyungsoo nods his head, resigned to his fate what Chanyeol wants, Chanyeol gets.

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says kissing his face, cheeks, his eyes. Kyungsoo giggles, capturing Chanyeol’s lips in a slow kiss, savoring the tastes that are uniquely Chanyeol.

 

“Now will you fuck me, please?”

 

“With Pleasure.”

 

Chanyeol pushes inside Kyungsoo slowly, they both moan at the tight sensation.

 

He starts with slow but powerful thrusts, pushing into Kyungsoo until only the sounds of their labored breaths and skin against skin are heard.

 

Chanyeol groans, burying his face on Kyungsoo’s neck, pace picking up. Kyungsoo raking his nails down his back moaning out loud with every thrust.

 

“Chanyeol -ah, _harder_.” Kyungsoo cries out.

 

The older man pulls all the way out to slam back in, their rocking motion making the bed hit the wall.

 

Chanyeol pounds into him quickly and hard, searching that spot and he knows he hit when Kyungsoo’s grip on him tighten impossible as he lets out little “ah, ah, ah” as Chanyeol slams into him mercilessly.

 

“Yes Chanyeol, there – _oh my god_.” Kyungsoo moans, “I’m close.”

 

He takes Kyungsoo’s cock in his hand stroking at the same pace of his thrusts, watching as Kyungsoo’s face changes to anticipating, eyes rolling back his stomach coiling with that familiar sensation.

 

He comes first a cry of Chanyeol’s name on his lips.

 

Chanyeol follows suit, chanting “Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” as he empties himself in the condom.

 

He discards them on the bin beside their bed, snuggling with Kyungsoo, head resting against Kyungsoo’s heart.

 

Chanyeol feels contentedly just lying there with his husband.

 

“Soo,” Chanyeol says, breaking the comfortable silence that enveloped them. Kyungsoo just hums, too tired to form any words right now, making his chest vibrate beneath him.

 

“Can we get married on my birthday?”

 

Kyungsoo just groans.

 

***

 

“November 27, 2014

 

Chanyeol waits, not patiently at the altar. He never thought he’d be so nervous but he is. he can’t wait to get married to the love of his life, to finally call Kyungsoo his husband.

 

He’s almost chewing on his nails, Jongin having to physically restrict him more than once.

But finally the wedding match starts and all their family and close friends get up, turning around to the doors opéning watching as Kyungsoo steps in.

 

He’s stunning, Chanyeol knew he’d be, dressed in a white suit matching Chanyeol’s own, a bouquet of red roses on his hands.

 

Kyungsoo looks nervous but as he lifts his head, locking eyes with Chanyeol it is as if the whole room disappears and it’s just the two of them.

 

The long descend doesn’t take more than two minutes and then Kyungsoo’s father is passing Kyungsoo’s hand to Chanyeol.

 

The taller man can’t stop looking, and the ceremony passes in a blur, when he comes to himself they’re saying their vows and Chanyeol’s crying.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Jongin passes Jongdae a 10 dollar bill because he was sure Chanyeol was going to cry first.

 

They exchange rings and it’s the first dance time.

 

Chanyeol eagerly takes Kyungsoo’s hand taking him to the dance floor.

 

He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist as he later put his around Chanyeol’s neck, and they’re not really dancing but just swaying from side to side as the instrumental to a familiar tune starts.

 

Kyungsoo looks up from leaning his head on Chanyeol’s chest, eyes widening as Chanyeol’s voice fills the hall the lyrics from the song Chanyeol made for him all those years ago. Even now as Chanyeol is a well-settled songwriter, he always refused to sell this one, in particular, he said it’s Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo’s only.

 

“ _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ ” Chanyeol sings together, two voices on Kyungsoo’s ears as he sways with Chanyeol, his eyes filling up with  tears, his heart constricting, as if it’s going to burst anytime.

 

“ _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_ _, b_ _ut you heard it_ ,” Chanyeol keeps singing, “ _Darling, you look perfect tonight_.”

 

“I love you,” he says reaching up to kiss Chanyeol.

 

The taller man bends a little kissing him back.

 

And as their family and friends cheer around them Kyungsoo thinks he had found the perfect man.

 

***

 

December 31, 2018

 

When Kyungsoo gets home, flushed cheeks from running through the winter wind all the way home, everything is silent the way he left.

 

He goes straight to the studio stopping in the doorway to admire Chanyeol's concentrated face as he works, barefoot even if Kyungsoo nags him for it every time, wearing a sweater bigger than him if it’s possible.

 

Kyungsoo keeps watching him for he doesn’t know how long, but long enough for his heart to start beating normally, the previous call he got still ringing on his mind.

 

Chanyeol finally senses the heavy stare on him, turning around to find Kyungsoo leaning on the doorway, smiling contentedly at his husband. He motions for him to get close, opens his legs automatically for Kyungsoo to stay between. They work so well together, like magnets always adjusting to each other effortlessly as if on autopilot.

 

“The telephone was ringing, didn’t you hear?” Kyungsoo asks him, arms coming to rest on his broad shoulders, he remembers being so tiny he could hide easily behind Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol just hums, head resting on Kyungsoo abdomen, his breath coming through Kyungsoo’s sweater and tickling him.

 

Kyungsoo is overwhelmed. It’s the last day of the year and looking back at it it’s been a great year and about to be better.

 

“We got a call,” Kyungsoo starts, voice breaking mid-sentence. Chanyeol just hums again. “It was the Orphanage.” He finally finishes and that makes Chanyeol spring from his position, eyes searching Kyungsoo’s.

 

Kyungsoo could read all the emotions passing through his eyes, like an open book. The fear, the anxiousness, but above most, the hope.

 

He smiled, eyes brimming with tears as he just nodded his head confirming Chanyeol’s expectations. “We’re going to be parents.” He said tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

 

That seemed to break the dam holding Chanyeol's own tears, making the older man fry while simultaneously squeezing Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo could feel his lover's heartbeat through their clothes, he felt the same way.

 

Chanyeol leaned his forehead on Kyungsoo's, looking so lovely at the man he chooses to spend his eternity with. He saw that coming, that day he found Kyungsoo waiting outside that coffee shop with a red tulip in hands because for Kyungsoo actions spoke louder than words. He was so sure that day he found the person to share his burdens, his sadness, happiness and finally, after 8 years of being together they were going to start their family.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, lips centimeters away from Kyungsoo's, their breath mingling.

 

He leaned down capturing Kyungsoo's luscious lips between his own, sucking them into his mouth and delighting in the sounds Kyungsoo made.

 

Chanyeol kissed him hard, mouth pressing insistent, tongues swirling around Kyungsoo's tongue, mapping every crevice until they were out of breath.

 

“I really, really, really love you,” Chanyeol says. “And I love our son,” he laughs a breathless laugh, reality sinking in. “Gosh, how much I already love him.”

 

Kyungsoo can't help but laugh too, tears of joy still falling from his eyes. “Yes, I know.” He says, hands coming to rest on Chanyeol's nape to bring his face down for another kiss, more gentle this time, pecking his lips once, than twice before releasing it. “I love you too, you and our little Jinwoo.”

 

***

 

January 12, 2018

 

Chanyeol is searching for his scarf, he’s sure he left somewhere here, he looks beneath the couch, between the cushions. He turns around intending to go look in his room but Kyungsoo has it hanging on his finger, eyebrow raised at Chanyeol, who just takes it kissing Kyungsoo loudly on the mouth.

 

“Are we ready?” Kyungsoo asks already walking up to the door, car keys on his head as he puts on his shoes.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol mumbles, “Are you still not telling where we’re going?”

 

“No.”

 

Chanyeol sighs dejectedly. Chanyeol has spent the last weeks thinking hard on what to give Kyungsoo for his birthday if he should make a romantic dinner or take him out only for the male to tell him he had plans.

 

He’s been going out a lot without Chanyeol lately, spending an hour out without telling him where he’s gone and he’s been doing. Of course, the curiosity had been eating Chanyeol up and he hopes he finally finds out what his husband is up to.

 

As Kyungsoo drives them to their destination, whatever that may be, he admires Kyungsoo’s concentrated face as he swerves right, it’s been 8 years that they’re together and they’re definitely not getting any younger but as he looks at his husband he can’t help but think he’s I getting prettier over the years.

 

Kyungsoo as if sensing his stares turns to look at him, smiling his heart shaped one and Chanyeol is so in love.

 

He takes one of Kyungsoo’s head bringing to his mouth and kissing it.

 

“We’re here,” Kyungsoo announces, parking in front of what looks like a big house.

 

Chanyeol is confused as he gets out to follow Kyungsoo.

 

They walk up to the door, Kyungsoo knocking once and waiting like an old woman, a sister given her clothes opens and pulls Kyungsoo into a hug as if they’re old friends. Chanyeol is even more confused.

 

Kyungsoo introduces them and the sister excuses herself to do some other thing leaving them alone.

 

When she leaves Kyungsoo turns to him and Chanyeol can see he’s nervous, feet turning in, hands fumbling with his sweater.

 

He opens his mouth to ask where they are but just then a couple of kids run past them. One of the kids recognizes Kyungsoo, squealing “Oppa,” and running to him.

 

Kyungsoo bends down to take the little girl up and then it dawns on Chanyeol, the large live room is scattered with toys, and baby things, there kids sitting in a corner a sister reading to them.

 

When he looks at Kyungsoo again the younger’s eyes are trained on him, he looks anxious.

 

“It’s here you’ve been coming lately?” he asks and Kyungsoo nods once, putting the girl down when another kid calls her name.

 

Chanyeol feels a lump forming on his throat, he looks around at all the kids and back at Kyungsoo again.

 

The sister comes back and beckons them to follow. Kyungsoo takes his hand and Chanyeol interlaces their fingers, squeezing once. Kyungsoo looks up at him and he smiles encouragingly.

 

The sister takes them to a nursery, there’s at 10 cribs in the large room, but from what Chanyeol sees only three of them are occupied.

 

“Feel free to stay as long as you want Kyungsoo, you know you’re welcome here.” She squeezes his arm once before leaving them again.

 

Chanyeol roams the room, taking in the printed animals on the walls and getting near the first crib on his right, there’s a little boy, just months old, really tiny.

 

He’s awake, wide eyes blinking at Chanyeol that can’t help but smile at the sight.

 

Chanyeol takes the little boy from his crib and the kid smiles at him.

 

“This is Jinwoo, he’s four months old.” Chanyeol hasn’t noticed Kyungsoo moving, he has another kid on his arm, a girl she almost falling asleep on him tough, sucking on her pacifier with her head tucked on Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

Chanyeol turns back to the kid when he starts gurgling as if to draw his attention that he does get smiling wide when Chanyeol makes silly faces at him.

 

“He’s beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers in awe as the kid keeps staring at him.

 

They spend the entire day at the orphanage, playing with the older kids, there isn’t a lot of kids here, and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol divide their attention equally as all of them fights for their attention.

 

They only sit down when it’s time for their nap, so Chanyeol read a story for them, impersonating the characters of the story by pitching his voice, making the kids laugh.

Kyungsoo watches him, Chanyeol is so good with kids, he’d be a great father.

 

The kids are put down to their nap and Chanyeol walks up to Kyungsoo, he’s by Jinwoo’s crib, stroking the sleeping infant cheek’s.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chanyeol asks coming up behind Kyungsoo to envelop him in his arms. Kyungsoo presses back against him, leaning his weight on his husband.

 

“I was afraid,” he stops, swallowing around the lump that formed in his throat. “I didn’t want you to feel pressured to do anything because of me.” he finishes.

 

Chanyeol turns him around to look at his eyes when Kyungsoo looks up to meet his eyes Chanyeol takes his face on his hands.

 

“Kyungsoo you would never force me to do anything,” He says, breathing deeply to not let his emotions get the better of him. “ I think,” his voice trembles, “I think it’d be perfect to raise a family with you. I can’t imagine my life without you and a kid, god Kyungsoo, a son or a daughter.” And he’s crying, tears running down his cheeks and dumping his sweater but Kyungsoo isn't any better, full out sobbing into his arms.

 

Chanyeol pulls him closer, kissing the top of his head and whispering sweet nothings to him.

 

A tiny whimper takes them out of their bubble and they turn to look at little Jinwoo, the boy is wearing a frown, as if he’s having a nightmare and Chanyeol’s heart tightens, he smooths his fingers in the boy’s forehead until he’s no longer frowning.

 

When he’s taking his hand away though the boy grips on his finger, holding tightly, smiling with his eyes closed and Chanyeol knows right then and there that this boy it’s theirs.

 

He looks at Kyungsoo who’s watching them silently and he knows Kyungsoo knows too.

 

“He likes you,” Kyungsoo says.

 

Parting ways with Jinwoo are hard but they have to leave eventually. They go though knowing, praying and hoping that the next time they come back to see Jinwoo is to take him with them.

 

Chanyeol kisses the boy one last time.

 

“I promise I’ll come back to take you with me and daddy.”

The tiny smile Jinwoo give him is reassurance enough that today is just the beginning of their stories.

 


End file.
